Within Castle Walls
by Evil Fuzzy Bunny
Summary: OotP Potter's no ninja and they don't care for his safety. Dumbledore's clueless and Voldy doesn't know- so why Hogwarts? But spying is half the job description and magic is just too juicy to pass up. Chapter Two Is Up Crossover-NarutoxHP
1. Chapter 1: Man

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and co.

-

"You're lost."

Obsidian eyes twitched slightly, "I am not lost."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure we've passed the same train about five times now."

Sasuke sighed, clearly irritated by his partners uncanny ability to exaggerate every circumstance (never mind the fact that they really had past the same train five times.) Although given that the only piece of information they received was on a small slip of paper saying _'You will board a train that is to take y__ou to your destination. It is a highly__ unusual train__'_ wasn't really helpful.

Damn Tsunade. What the hell was she- drunk when she wrote this? He sighed, probably.

"Ne, ne! Maybe Saku- um, I mean Me..mei..melliiishea- oh fuck that. Maybe _Sakura_ found something 'highly unusual'?" Naruto asked, still annoyed that they had to use English names on this mission. Learning the language to a degree where the accent was limited was hard enough, but the names were just weird.

"Hn. It's about time we met up with _Mellissa_ anyways." Sasuke turned around and headed towards the small café near the entrance to the station."_Mellissa_, did you find anything?" He heard no response as the girl in question was staring intently at a sign.

"Mellisa? Mellissa….Sakura!" She turned around immediately extremely embarrassed.

"Aa, gomen Sasuke-kun I'm still not used to such a name." Sasuke only grunted but Naruto was ready to 'blow this popsicle stand' (a Western slang he'd picked up which freaked out his teammates to no end) so he asked impatiently if she'd found the train.

"I haven't found the train but…well reading English isn't really my thing but I managed to read this sign after awhile…" Sakura pointed to the sign, the name of the station with a confused look. "I'm not really sure but I think this place is called _Criss__ Cross Station_."

Sasuke frowned, well shit.

"So? We already knew that didn't we?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're supposed to be heading for _Kings Cross_ station Naruto and we're supposed to be there before eleven. It's quarter to." Sakura pulled out a map and sighed. "Well we better make this fast."

The three of them loomed over the map looking for the right station and when the search was finally over they headed towards the exit of Criss Cross Station.

-

Five to eleven they arrived at their destination point with only one comment rolling off of the blonde's mouth.

"After this, if anyone even mentions English or anything that sounds like it I'll punch their brains out."

"Shut up idiot and look for something odd." Sasuke growled. In less than four minutes they were going to fail this mission and he was _not_ going to tell that crazy violent gambler that it was because they couldn't fucking read.

"Something odd? Have you looked outside teme?!" Naruto screamed. "They ride in metal contraptions and have the pointiest buildings that I've ever seen! If that's normal then I don't want to what's- wait, is that…?"

His eyes shifted to where Sakura was looking.

It was a brick wall, she was sure. But at the same time…it wasn't and by definition that could only mean one thing. "Genjutusu."

"It's not odd by our standards but by the mission info it is, might as well check it out. Plus we have two minutes left before we fail so what have we got to lose?" Sakura muttered approaching the wall.

"Our heads." Naruto deadpanned.

-

"Fred! George! You two first, well go on then- Oh dear, look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley hurried between the children, practically pushing them through the wall. "Well go! Oh Harry, there's no reason to be so discreet the muggles won't see a thing! Rather oblivious like th- Ginny why are you still hear?! Through the wall with you!"

-

"The old lady said _muggles_ didn't she? We learned that term; it's got to be them!" Naruto whispered to his friends. Tugging at his black shirt he headed for the wall, curious to what awaits him on the other end.

"Yosh! Let's get this mission started! Er, in less than thirty seconds."

The three of them loaded their trunks (an unbelievably impractical way of moving your things) onto _Hogwart's__ Express_ and begun to look for an empty compartment.

This did not go well however as millions of redheads and one severely out of place black haired boy decided to rush past through yelling "Sorry!" over their shoulders. Sasuke swore two of them didn't actually mean it.

As the clock struck eleven and the train started moving Sasuke let out the breath he'd- unknowingly- been holding. They'd made it and now could move on to phase two- infiltrate the castle. But first...where the hell were they going to sit?

Naruto groaned. "They should have bigger trains or have two trains or atleast have some ramen or- hey look an empty compartment." Sakura rolled her eyes, she'd never figure out how he made Anbu. "Oh well expect for that guy." And Sasuke was sure it was nothing short of a miracle.

-

Harry James Potter had never been referred to as _'that guy'_ in the wizarding world before. It was a strange experience and thought that if he was anyone else he should probably be feeling insulted at being ignored. Instead he thought, _Well this is new, a wizard who doesn't know who I am…_

"_Danny_, this is Harry Potter!" Sakura whispered to the blonde.

"So? Should I know him or something 'cause 'Harry' and 'Potter' are really common and the only Harry Potter I've heard of is _the_ Harry Potter who…oh, _OH!_" Naruto realized slapping his forhead, he turned towards Harry. "Er…hello."

_Nope, just the most oblivious person I've ever met. _"Um, hi." Inwardly Harry frowned, he was sure he'd never seen them before. _ I don't know everyone in Hogwarts but they look like the type to stand out._

"Harry? Harry, are you there?" Ron Weasley called out from behind the three strangers. "Could you move? Bloody hell, Harry!"

Harry stood up, "Ron! In here!"

"Oh honestly, quit acting like he's gone and killed himself Ron! Harry, could you tell your friends to kindly _move_? It's rather frustrating standing out here." Hermione shouted.

The three shinobi blinked, their heads spinning with the too-fast conversation.

_"Why can't anybody speak slowly?!" _Naruto screamed in Japanese. _"How does anyone even understand you?"_

_"__Urusai_ _Naruto!" _Sasuke hissed. _"We're attracting too much attention to ourselves."_

-

And thus Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger became the first of Hogwarts student population to come into contact with _shinobi_. Historically speaking, they are the first of this world to come in contact with shinobi in hundreds of years. Possibly because the ninja's prefer to keep to themselves and the rest of the world has had selective memory for so long that no one even remembers them.

The entire ninja population as a whole found this kind of funny since muggles and wizards alike knew nothing about them yet the shinobi had always been aware of their existence. And lucky enough for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke they get to have a wonderful magical experience for one sole reason.Konohagakure no Sato has recently decided that if these _stick-wavers_ were to suddenly become a threat to their village or allies a healthy dose of information was always handy.(Although in Naruto's opinion, "They're pretty damn weak; I don't think any of them would be able to give me a good spar.")

He failed to realize of course, that not everybody has _mad ninja skills_.

-

Chapter Two; The Sorting of Strangers


	2. Chapter 2: Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, also some parts are written directly from the book, so I repeat those parts I DO NOT OWN.

I had to think about where to sort them but I think I've got it.

_"I'm speaking Japanese, I swear, can't you see the slanted letters?"- Japanese_

_'Thoughts are in my head 'cause you know...I'm thinking.'- Thinking_

* * *

In less than half an hour, one compartment was filled with one Harry Potter, three strangers, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley since they had all decided to sit together in a nice, awkward silence.

"So Luna, did you have a good summer?" asked Ginny distractedly, busy staring at the three strangers. _That can't be her natural hair colour…_

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

As the conversation went on, Sasuke picked out anything that was useful and tuned everything that was not (which was a lot.)

The blonde haired girl, her name was _Luna Lovegood_, the lanky nervous boy was _Neville Longbottom_ and something about _Ravenclaw._ The red-haired one had said she was _in_ Ravenclaw, perhaps some sort of classing system?

He then noticed Harry Potter staring at him, unabashedly. Potter opened his mouth, probably to ask a question that was undoubtedly directed at him and his teammates but was interrupted by _Longbottom_.

"Guess what I got…" He then tuned out the rest of the conversation, not really caring what the boy got for his birthday. Even so, his only female teammate made a mental note of the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, considering the plants chances of having healing properties.

"It's got amazing defense mechanisms…"

Taking note of the name _Professor Sprout _and a place called _Assyria_, Naruto turned to look outside hoping to see some sort of building that…the thought was never finished as he was splattered with green gunk. Knowing that the avoidance of said green gunk would have been very easy with his reflexes and knowledge of jutsu but not being able to – _we wouldn't want to attract attention_- severely pissed him off and made him glare at Neville like he was going to kill him if he moved a muscle.

"S-sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before…didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

As the compartment door opened, Harry became eternally mortified after seeing it was _Cho Chang_ who had opened it.

* * *

"_This is ridiculous, I'm sure there's an empty compartment- or one that's less annoying somewhere,"_ Sakura muttered. _"I have things I can read up on rather than listening to idiots chatting about their summer holidays."_ She pointed out slightly miffed that when they were in school, there _were no summer holidays_.

"_Than can we just leave, because if we don't- I swear I'm going to-"_ Naruto said heatedly, making angry gestures in the air all the while glaring daggers at Neville (who backed away slightly.)

By this point, the Chinese girl had left and Ginny had kindly scourgify-ed everyone.

"_Perfect, now we can leave looking like we didn't walk through a swamp." Sasuke grumbled._

The three shinobi grabbed their things and quietly- albeit peeved- left, shutting the compartment door in their leave.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a quiet voice. Harry looked at him sympathetically, wondering what had made the blonde so mad; he didn't seem like the type to be an uptight person but supposed that looks can be deceiving.

* * *

"What the hell are those things?" Naruto yelled out looking at the ugly creature pulling the carriages.

"Who cares," replied Sasuke, roughly grabbing Naruto's color shirt. "Come on you idiot, we're riding on the boats and _Mellisa_'s waiting for us."

Naruto screamed at Sasuke for dragging him around like luggage, but his ears caught the conversation of one Harry Potter and friends.

"_**What are those things, d'you reckon?"**_

"_**What things?"**_

The three of them climbed aboard a rickety boat with a small, jumpy first year. As they approached the castle Sakura quickly briefed herself about Hogwarts by opening a book called _Hogwarts, A History_ and proceeded to tell her teammates about the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Naruto asked how they decide where to put students but before Sakura could answer the first year boy replied,

"That's what I'm worried about, no one knows you see- well except for those who've been sorted, but it's a secret. Those who've been sorted won't tell you and those who haven't can't, not even the books can," he said in a squeaky voice.

"I'm sure there's a book somewhere out there that tells you, or at least someone willing to tell," Sakura said skeptically.

"That's the thing though, isn't it? No one's willing to tell, not even that Skeeter woman, it's a mystery," he said. "I'm Philip Larkin by way; it's nice to meet you." Team Seven introduced themselves to the Larkin boy, using their faux names of course.

**Part Two**

The first-years lined up in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall set down a dusty old hat on a worn out stool.

"Tch, I hope the chairs here aren't _all_ like that," commented Naruto. "I mean what a big letdown that'd be. Coming to a really cool lookin' castle and all you'd expect more." Noticing that some of the first years were giving him _the look_ he wisely quieted down.

Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide and burst into song, describing the four houses and its own role at the school. Naruto looked at it with something between surprise and how cool the stupid old hat is.

'_External deadly foes…? Wonder what that's about,' _Thought Sakura, eyeing the grimy hat. As anxious whispering broke out, she guessed that advice of any kind from the Sorting Hat was unusual.

"Abercrombie, Euan!" A frightened boy made his way to the Hat and clumsily covered his head with it.

"_**Gryffindor!" **_

Harry's head snapped up, he frantically searched Gryffindor's table as well as the other three houses'.

"I knew it," whispered Harry from across the table. "Those three- from the train, they're not in any of the houses."

Hermione quickly looked around at the other tables. "Perhaps they're first years then?"

"I don't see them in the line and how hard can it be to find shocking pink and sunny bright yellow- and I mean _yellow_ not blonde?" Ron said, straining his neck to look at the long line of first years.

"Carpenter, Daniel!" called McGonagall crisply. "Sixth-year, transfer from the Japanese School of Magical Arts! General."

Apparently, very hard.

Naruto walked towards the hat, staring at it suspiciously. _'Shouldn't trust things when you don't know where the brain is or actually it's more like- shouldn't trust inanimate objects that __**have**__ brains.'_

_Not to worry young lad, I don't bite! The Sorting hat chuckled._

'_What the- great. Another voice in my head,' Naruto grumbled. 'Well get this over with, my head doesn't have enough room for functioning and carrying __**two**_ _disembodied souls.'_

_Hmm…leaking hallways very interesting…know how to protect your mind do you? Oh, what's this?_ In the depths of Naruto's mind a hallway was blocked by two traditional doors.

'_Sorry Hat-dude, that way's blocked. You wouldn't want to go down there anyways, unless you like talking to jackasses. Anyways, do I have a house now?'_

_An innovative thinker but not one for studying…very ambitious I see, always wanting to prove yourself…good for Slytherin…_

'_That's the green one, right? Suppose green would look okay on me but…hmm, not too fond of snakes…'_

_Very brave, a shoo-in for-_

'_Gryffindor, right?'_

_Ahh…but it's your loyalty you are recognized for, you think of it as one of your best traits…isn't one for book-smarts but you work hard, and strive for success, you have always tried to be your best. It is hard-work and loyalty where you draw your bravery from, and so you must be-_

"Hufflepuff!"

A picture of a badge appeared as Naruto headed towards a table full of yellow-black dressed students. The clapping dispersed as Naruto sat down beside Hannah Abbott.

"There are schools in Japan?" asked Harry. "And what's Magical Arts?"

"Well of course there are schools in Japan," Hermione answered. "Not every magical kid in the world comes to Hogwarts you know. Like Viktor's school, it's in Bulgaria."

"And Magical Arts?" Harry pushed on. "What's that?"

"I suppose it's like a muggle Arts school, a program students can apply for to learn about the arts and its magical properties. Like paintings that move for instance, it's not all spells you know," she explained. "But they probably have a general program, for kids who don't specialize in the arts. But can you imagine- they must get hundreds of applications every year, people come from all sorts of places for these types of things."

"Gardener, Mellissa!" cried the Professor. "Sixth-year, transfer from the Japanese School of Magical Arts, General."

Sakura curiously put on the hat, wondering where it would put her.

'_You have more than brains, I know. But you above average intelligence and quick thinking are your greatest strengths.'_

And before she knew it, she was black and blue.

"Ravenclaw!"

As she made her way to sit down beside Padama Patil, her thoughts turned to the first and last words the Hat had spoken to her.

Sasuke took note of the reaction at hearing the calls of different houses. Assessing the situation quickly- realizing his name would soon be called he turned towards Larkin.

"Listen and listen closely," Sasuke said, leaning in towards Philip. "There are a few things you need to know, and accept fast if you want to stay in contact with me and my friends. First, we're all probably going to end up in different houses so I don't want prejudice bullshit coming out of your mouth."

"Sounds fair." shrugged Larkin.

"Not to mention, since we're new _and_ we're the first transfers in about fifty years people will want to know about us. If you're seen with us, they'll most likely hound _you_ for answers. So keep your mouth shut and keep information coming out of your mouth about us to a minimum, we're not here for the limelight. We're here to look around, learn and graduate. That is it, you want attention, go hang out with Potter," Sasuke finished, looking hard at Larkin. "Are you okay with that?"

Despite the strangeness of the conversation, Philip couldn't say they were bad people. So trusting his judgment (which was usually pretty good), he nodded. Suddenly grinning he replied,

"But you know, I hear Potter's got a few screws loose in his head. With what happened last year and-

"Larkin, Philip!"

"You can fill us in about gossip later," Sasuke said. "Go put on the stupid hat you idiot."

"Right."

Gryffindor clapped as their newest member joined their table, grinning widely. Slowly the line of students begun to thin and finally Sasuke's- fake- name was called.

"Smith, A!" cried a slightly confused McGonagoll. "Sixth year, transfer from the Japanese School of Magical Arts, General."

_A dark past I see…_

'_A past full of bad choices.'_

_But you accepted your second chance and have thrived…very intelligent, clever…_

'_Clever, yes…but deceitful.'_

_Very brave but your ambitions…very ambitious…hard working, pushed yourself through everything didn't you?_

'_I needed to be strong enough to reach my goals.'_

_And are you strong enough for your goals?_

'…_My goals have changed.'_

_Yet the motivation you put in anything you do…you live off of it…thrive in it and cunning to boot…an excellent opponent you would prove to be…better be-_

'_Slytherin?'_

"Slytherin!"

Larkin jumped at those words, _Him a dark wizard? Sure he's a bit brooding and sulky but…hmm, I did say I wouldn't be judgmental and he seems alright…_

As the sorting ended with "Zellar, Rose" Dumbledore stood up.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

After the feast, Dumbledore went through the rules (Naruto was noticed the smirks two certain twins and a 'Golden Trio' gave each other, welcomed back Professor Grubbly-Plank and introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. An interesting woman with a head shaped like a toad.

Needless to say, her interruption of Dumbledore was not taken kindly and so far no one really liked her much. Sakura's brain quickly summarized the long, drawn-out, boring speech to one line: Their "Ministry of Magic" was basically trying to infiltrate the schooling facility, clearly trying to interfere with its on-goings.

The burning question though, was _why_.

At the Hufflepuff table one Danny Carpenter (Naruto Uzumaki) after getting the gist of the speech proceeded to make a list of things that needed to be done, how they needed to be done and the main priorities of the mission. Although he only got half way through because he realized he was really, _really _hungry because let's face it, chocolate frogs aren't enough to make you full. Plus, there was some really good chicken surrounding him.

As everyone started to make way towards the door of the Great Hall, Sasuke was secretly slipped a note, as was Sakura.

_Tomorrow, 7:00am School Courtyard_

_-UN_

Needless to say, both notes were burned in a common room's fireplace.

**Part Three**

As Philip Larkin walked downstairs towards the common room- he'd forgotten his book down there, reading a little before going to bed he heard angry yells coming from the sixth year dormitory.

"-have a go at my mother."

"I'll have a go at-

"-out of this Potter!"

Leaning in to get a better listen, Philip Larkin grinned as he whispered into the dark staircase,

"So either Harry Potter's gone mad and Dumbledore's lost his marbles or the Ministry's the stupidest bunch of blokes on the face of the earth."

As the lights turned off, he once again started for the common room to grab his book-_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_.

* * *

An: I wasn't sure about the name of the book but I think it was Dark Lord or Dark Arts and the former makes more sense.

Next; Professor Umbridge & Sasuke's Super Top Secret Secret

Read & Review please.


End file.
